With the mounting of semiconductor chips, it is important for many processes that the thickness of the adhesive layer formed between the semiconductor chip and the substrate lies within tight tolerance limits. Furthermore, it is important that the semiconductor chip mounted on the substrate demonstrates no inclination (known in technical jargon as “tilt”). To check whether the thickness of the adhesive layer and the inclination of the semiconductor chip do not exceed predefined limit values, equipped substrates have to be removed from the process as random samples and the thickness and inclination determined by means of a measuring microscope. This examination is expensive and the results are only available after a delay.
The object of the invention is to develop an apparatus for mounting semiconductor chips and a method with which the thickness of the adhesive layer between the semiconductor chip and the substrate and any inclination of the semiconductor chip can be determined in a simple way.